Main Page
|- | class="MainPageBox" id="whats_new" | What's new? * Hall of Monuments – Check out the new HoM reward calculator. This can be used to determine which characters get tortured in GW2. * Fictional Guild Wars login announcements – Fun news delivered directly. Newly... , , updated discussions, |- | class="MainPageBox" id="game_basics"| Game basics * Guides – Learn from others' experiences and then you shall know "kung fu". As with Kung Fu, you learn more about your mental and physical abilities. ** New player guides – For your first time: Prophecies / Factions / Nightfall / Eye of the North * Interface – What you see on your screen is not white. * Game mechanics – How damage, energy, health, etc. work. This is GUILD WARS basic style. * Glossary – A reference for the lingo. you shall know l33t after this. * Avoid common scams from in-game hustlers. Always remember, the cake is a lie. |- | class="MainPageBox" id="glossary_box"| Guilds, professions, skills, and gear * Almost everything, sorted by profession is here. * The different character classes and their Elites, mental attitudes, and skills. * The Armor you need, the Runes for the bonuses you desire and your mental attitude improvement. * Weapons – Upgrade, inscribe, and modify your weapon to help with your kung fu (your physical and mental abilities). ** Unique items – Special gear that you will have to pry from a boss' dead cold hands. * Items – Miscellaneous Items that can be obtained. ** You will need materials to craft your armor and weapons for your kung fu. ** Consumables – Grant temporary effects to help increase your kung fu. ** Dye your armor and weapons to look cool, but some weapons cannot be dyed. ** Miniatures – Birthday presents and special game awards. This is for the "cuteness" in you. ** Salvage items and Trophies – Loot from your slain foes. "Much Kung Fu, you have." ** Books – Track your kung fu progress throughout the game. * Guilds – How to create and maintain a Guild full of Kung Fu people like you. ** Alliances – Groups of guilds full of Kung Fu people that have banded together. * Heroes and Henchmen – Managing NPCs in your party that help your kung fu. * Titles – Your personal in-game kung fu type achievements. "Way to go!" * Builds – Combinations of skills and suggestions of Builds are at PvXwiki. |- | class="MainPageBox" id="gameplay_types" | Gameplay types PvE – Player vs. Environment * Requested information by campaign. * The story, background, Missions, Quests, and Dungeons of the game. * Here is the towns and areas in game, along with Maps and your kung fu achievements. * There are Creatures and Bosses to fight and test your kung fu. * Non-player characters are Traders, crafters, collectors, and more. PvP – Player vs. Player * The Battle Isles hosts PvP fights and tutorials. * There are 4 on 4'' quick games and '''8 on 8 International tournaments. * 8 on 8 Ladder-based competition between guilds. * 12 on 12 to conquer new territory for your faction. * 4 on 4 matches, using limited set of skills that change daily. * 8 on 8 missions with large numbers of NPCs. |} Site Notice __NOEDITSECTION__ fr: zh-tw: Category:GuildWars Wikia Category:Fanfic